60 Coisas que comeram Pottinho
by Seguidores da Mae Munda
Summary: RIPAGEM. Lista de tudo e todos que decidiram comer Harry Potter em Hogwarts! Ripagem SOLO da nova integrante, Loowshúria. Os macumbeiros titulares riram tanto que decidiram não interferir.


**Título original: 60 Coisas [**Loowshúria: Veja como comecei bem: 'Coisas' são personagens agora? Letra maiúscula é para nome próprio, Lely, meu bem.] **que Harry Potter deve lembrar enquanto em Hogwarts **[Loowshúria: Alguém aí tem um dildo sobrando? O narrador deve ter confundido a palavra "está" com um. O meu consolo EXTREME GOLDEN TRIO SURUBA FEELINGS (Vide Vingadores do Fandom) com testículos de cactos ninguém toca! RRRAW – depena o Tio Patinhas enquanto John corre comprar anti-rábica e um abajur. #piadainterna]

**Autora: ****lelyinthesky **[Loowshúria criptografando: lelyin-thesky. Lely in the sky. Lely no céu. Seja lá o que/quem for Lely, está on drugs. TENHAM MEDO!]

1. Entrar na penseira dos outros **[Loowshúria: Pottinho quer entrar na penseira dos outros? Hmmmmmm, sei.]** sem permissão é errado. [**Loowshúria: Lá na minha terra das Batatas isso se chama 'estrupo'. #piadainterna(2)] [Loowshúria(2): Só eu imaginei uma piada com um tubo de soro enfiado no seu 'braço', internada em um hospital? – esconde o crack, o Fábio Porchat, o Koda, o creme dental sabor hortelã e o Dalmadorm tarja preta dentro da fita VHS da Mulan.] **

2 **[Loowshúria: ...patinhos foram passear, mas só 1 patinho voltou de lá. (8) E eu só na fúria da Xuxa /tenhamedo]**. Você pode não gostar do que você **[Loowshúria: Vocêvocêvocêvocê... **_**Ctrl**__**C**__**Ctrl**_**+V**** 967715498 vezes.] **acha dentro delas. **[Loowshúria: Você não vai gostar se for uma racha. Ah é, esqueci. Quem tem Xotafobia é o Edward, rere.]**

3. Especialmente se é a penseira do Snape. **[Loowshúria: Três letrinhas para você: ECA! –pensamentos impuros versão 6.9]**

4. Afinal, você podia até desconfiar do ódio dele pelo Sirius, mas existem certas coisas que não precisam ser vistas. **[Loowshúria: Ele e o Aluado num lesco-lesco dentro do Armário Sumidouro? O Petter fazendo uma espanhola no Lucius? – morre depois de ser atingida pelo Buzz Light Year por "violar o limite de escrotice espacial em uma fanfic K+".]**

5. É errado dar um tapa **[Loowshúria: TAPA NA PANTERA!] **na nuca dos alunos do primeiro ano e gritar "Pedala Robinho!" **[Loowshúria: CLAAAARO, ISSO PORQUE HOGWARTS INTEIRA ASSISTE O BRASILEIRÃO! SABIA NÃO, HARRY DORGADO? O CEDRIC TORCE PRO NEYMAR, AQUELE PIRIKITU FOGOSO UI –Não.].**

6**[Loowshúria: ...9. HEHEHE – freiras do mundo inteiro se comovem com a situação da Loow e fazem uma campanha para exorcizá-la.]**. Principalmente quando a Hermione está por perto **[Loowshúria: Issaê Mionão, bota respeitu nos leke, sinão toma pitocu, ce tá ligado?]**

7. Mesmo que eles pareçam anões. **[Loowshúria: Nunca ouviu falar sobre a teoria do Alto e do Baixo, querido Harry? RERE, eu explico... – John soca o Fulano na garganta dela.]**

8. Bater na porta do quarto dos professores e sair correndo é errado. **[Loowshúria: Ah, qualé tia Lely? Cê nunca tocô a campainha alheia e sebo nas canela? Dexa as quiança impaz.]**

**[Loowshúria: 6...]**9.** [Loowshúria: HEHEHE – morre por causa da risada infernal e perva de MSN.]** Principalmente quando eles te acham no dia seguinte e você é tão ruim em Oclumência. **[Loowshúria: Você quer me convencer que por causa de uma travessura dessas, todos os professores de Hogwarts vão examinar a mente de todos os alunos para descobrir o infrator? AHAM, MORENA** **TROPICANA, SENTA LÁ NA CANA CAIANA! Alceu Valença fazendo minha cabeça, heim?]**

10. Não é bom passar as férias lendo as coisas que os trouxas escrevem e chamam de "fanfics". **[Loowshúria: Trouxa é você, Harry, de ler isso... – leva dildada de todas as fãs enlouquecidas de fanfics de Harry Potter. E agora apanha por chamá-las de enlouquecidas.]**

11. Pode te dar **[Loowshúria: quero ti dá, quero ti dá, quero ti dá, meu nome é Valeska e meu apelido é quero ti dá, quero ti dá! (8) FAIL FEIO, FALAÊ]** idéias erradas. **[Loowshúria: A Dona Reforma Ortográfica me pediu para avisar que 'ideia' não tem acento, mas eu te perdoo, odeio essa BITCH –n] **

12. O Draco **[Loowshúria: Ih... Meteu a bicha loira no meio, pressinto boiolagem.]** não gosta quando eu o chamo de gostoso. **[Loowshúria: CUMA? HEIM? OI? QUE? WHAT? EL QUE? NANI? DAS? CHE? Eu tava brincando, mano! Era zoeira quando falei que o Malfoy era bicha, já o Harry... Dada às circunstâncias...] [Loowshúria (2): Relaxa, Harry! É só cu doce dele (ele meteu uma varinha de alcaçuz lá ASHUHUASHUS -no)] [Loowshúria (3): Queridos leitores, releiam essa frase "O Draco não gosta quando eu o chamo de gostoso". Agora me digam: foi só eu que caguei risos com essa sentença?] **

13. Nem o Snape. **[Loowshúria: D: ...FIRST I WAS AFRAID, I WAS PETRIFIED...]**

14. Nem o Ron. **[Loowshúria: Ron e Harry-aboiolado vão ficar sozinhos (a Hermione não vai suportar toda essa 'explosão' de testosterona colorida... ECA, IMAGINEI PORRA DE RESTART AHUAHSUHUSAHAUS – explode o próprio cérebro) numa barraca em lugares desertos para procurar as Horcruxes. Fudeu. (Vide RDM) "Ron, eu achei uma Horcrux!" "Qual, Harry?" "A da cobra. Venha aqui, preciso de ajuda para pegá-la... RERERE" – arranca seus olhos e dá para o mendigo Scorpian #piadainternaPAREI]**

15. Nem o Lupin. **[Loowshúria: OHMELDELSZEUS! OUTRO AMOR ENTRE UMA BICHA BRANQUELA E UM LOBISOMEM? ... Parei. Adoro hipérboles.] **

16. Luna Lovegood não é linda **[Loowshúria: É SIM, CALABOK SUA MONA INVEJOSA E QUATROLHOS! Eu gosto da Luna, mano.],** esperta e só mal interpretada. **[Loowshúria: Quem entendeu essa frase vai ganhar o direito de assistir a streap tease de uma pedra #piadainterna(498568752)]**

17. O Draco não é um cara legal que só é abusado pelo pai. **[Loowshúria: Sabe, eu ia reler e tentar entender, mas... FUCK-SE!]**

18. Nem está secretamente apaixonado por mim. **[Loowshúria: 1: Harry é bibalok. 2: Harry quer o bilauzin do Dracão. 3: Harry está irrevogavelmente e enojadamente apaixonado pela busanfâ do Drac... – a CIA invade o quarto dela, apreendendo todas as suas dorgas de Rohydorm e Dalmadorm, seus pedaços de unha do Sasuke e suas preciosas fitas VHS da Disney, ameaçando prendê-la na Jaula Bieber (uma prisão em que você passa 93742983562 horas ouvindo Justin Bieber e lentamente derrete sua masculinidade e seu bom gosto musical.)]**

19. O Snape não gosta de ter casos com alunos**. [Loowshúria: POR QUÊ? VOCÊ ESTÁ INTERESSADA, SERGINHO MÁGICU DO PILIMPIMPIM?] [Loowshúria(2): OFCOURSE! Ele é fiel ao Dumbledore... – imagina uma cena slash com toda aquela barba e narizes em riste e vomita sua segunda personalidade.]**

20. Mesmo que eu insista. **[Loowshúria: Quer um Dalmadorm, Héuryzin? SEU DOENTE D:]**

21. A Hermione gosta do RON. **[Loowshúria: Fuck-se! – apanha pela insolência.]**

22 **[Loowshúria: DOIS PATINHU NA LAGOA! ALGUÉM BINGÔ? ALGUÉM BINGÔ? A MESA LÁ NO FUND... – os 7 anões amarram sua boca com uma enguia da Úrsula #Disneys2Loowshúria]**. Não interessa o que aquelas fanfics digam. **[Loowshúria: MERDA SAGRADA! FANFICS FALAM?]**

23. Dar **[Loowshúria: "...seu coozin para o Filch no Corujal é nojento. Só é permitido se for para gravar um vídeo de presente para o Gerson, contando com a participação da Pomona e do Firenze." hahaha como eu sou engraçada, vou mandar meu currículo para a Praça é a Nossa hahaha]** shampoos de natal para os professores não é uma boa idéia. **[Loowshúria: Harry malandro, distribuindo propina! #fracassei] [Loowshúria (2): Imaginei o Harry pegando o Shampoo com uma cuequinha de sumo e embalando pra presente UHASHUASHUS (Vide Mulan)]**

24. Mesmo que você não tenha assinado. **[Loowshúria: Hã? Precisa assinar para dar shampoos para os professores? Ñ.intendo]**

25. Principalmente quando eles te acham no dia seguinte e você é tão ruim em Oclumência. **[Loowshúria: AHHHH TÁ, TENDI, MANOLO! E, de novo, todos os professores examinaram a mente de todos os alunos para encontrar quem deu o (HEHE) presentinho! OUNTIIIII! Querem agradecer apropriadamente, é? Ugh D:]**

26. Confiar em ex-Death Eaters é uma MÁ idéia. **[Loowshúria: Autora, sua linda... chamar os personagens pelos seus nomes verdadeiros (James, Petter, Severus...) é totalmente aceitável, uma vez que SÃO OS NOMES DELES (não chamamos o Ronald de Ronaldo, então por que chamar o Dean de Dino? ELE NASCEU NA ERA JURÁSSICA POR ACASO, ESPERMAS COLORIDOS? -Q), mãããããs não é todo mundo que sabe inglês e "Death Eaters" é o nome do "grupo" e não de um personagem em si. Comensais da Morte, okaiz?]**

27. Tentar seduzi-los com uma poção do amor no final da aula é uma idéia pior ainda. **[Loowshúria: HAHAHA o pipi do Rary atooooooooran um perigón, vai se meter com as cobrinhas do mal.]**

28. Mesmo que você saiba que eles querem. **[Loowshúria: FUCK-SE D: /duplosentidoRÁ]**

29. Confiar em cadernos/diários/livros riscados é uma PÉSSIMA idéia. **[Loowshúria: Ai, Tritão, e essa fanfic é do gênero humor. A piada é essa.]**

30. NOTA: Nunca mais escrever nem ler nada que você não tenha comprado e saiba da onde veio. **[Loowshúria: Mas enfiar no rabicho pode, né? (trocadilho tenso HUASHU)]**

31. Usar elfos domésticos para espiar **[Loowshúria: Que barbaridade! Você os obriga a serem Pedro Bials? #fracassei extreme 9.6] **o Draco tomando banho e depois usar as memórias deles é errado e invasão de privacidade.** [Loowshúria: Sei qual "invasão" você quer fazer na "privacidade" da Dracolina. E errado é ser assim, seu doente D: (2)]**

32. Mesmo que o Dobby tenha dito que ele fez isso primeiro, no segundo ano. **[Loowshúria: HAAAAAAAAAAA... DOBBY, EU GOSTAVA DE VOCÊ! EU CHOREI QUANDO A BELATRIX ENFIOU UMA FACA NO SEU PEITO, SEU VAGABUNDO AHEGASSADO! DEVIA TER ENFIADO NA SUA RABICHOLA! NÃO TEM VERGONHA DE USAR ESSAS SUAS BOLAS DE TÊNIS (me refiro aos olhos) DE FORMA TÃO NOJENTA? PEGA A BENGALA DO SEU EX-MESTR... – macumbeiros de plantão oferecem hibiscos e paçoquinhas para Iemanjá acalmar a Loowshúria.]**

33. Alugar a Requirement Room **[Loowshúria: Tsc tsc, o que eu já te expliquei no número 26? SALA PRECISA, SALA PRECISA.]** para alunos para que eles possam namorar é errado. **[Loowshúria: OUNTIIIIII, Harry, você está descobrindo sua vocação! Vou te dar uma dica de profissões baseada nisso: cafetão, dono de motel, voyeur. Super, não?]**

34. Alugar a Requirement Room com você dentro **[Loowshúria: EU DENTRO? SAI FORA, PIÁ! Eu não tenho nada pra enfiar dentro de você. Pensando bem, tem a faca da cozinha, uma bomba igual a que explodiu em Hiroshima, uma bala de um rifle Sniper, de um fuzil AK 47 GOLD, de um... – o olho brilha e a baba escorre pelo queixo enquanto ela divaga nas diversas maneiras de acabar com a beeshazin. – Só não te enfio um negão pelas prega porque você gosta, né?] **é, por alguma razão, mais errado ainda. **[Loowshúria: Errado é você, seu doente D: (3)]**

35. Não interessa quanto o Draco te ofereça. **[Loowshúria: Por vintch reáu eu penso no seu caso ;D –NONONO!] [Loowshúria (2): DICONA, DRACO: OFERECE O CU PRO HARRY PRA VER SE ELE NÃO SE INTERESSA! Crêndios, ainda faltam 25 'Coisas' e eu já estou irritada, talok.]**

36. Pedir para São Longuinho não vai trazer a Fawkes de volta. **[Loowshúria: SÃO LONGUINHO? SÃO LONGUINHO? HARRY, SEU LINDO, VOCÊ PERCEBE A MERDA QUE ESTÁ FALANDO? SÓ NÃO TE DIGO PARA PEDIR SEU CÉREBRO DE VOLTA PORQUE É ÓBVIO QUE VOCÊ NÃO TEM! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... ROBINHO, SÃO LONGUINHO, DEPOIS VAI ME DIZER QUE VOCÊ LAMENTA NÃO TER SIDO A MADRINHA DA BATERIA DA MANGUEIRONA? FU!]**

37. Nem aqueles sapatos que você emprestou para o Draco, é melhor simplesmente ir pedi-los de volta. **[Loowshúria: A Ginny morreu arrombada pelo Basilisco na Câmara Secreta, pelo o que eu estou percebendo. Sapatos? Ah, o da cor salmão da Gucci, Harry? Ou o vermelho-rodada, aquele do Manolo Blahnik? AH, pode ser que seja o seu Jimmy Choo que você coloca do lado do seu travesseiro para dormir com você e usar de vibrador? Você tem tantos, né, querida, que é difícil lembrar de todos! (Vibradores ou sapatos, você decide, leitor ;D) – baba sarcasmo ácido.]**

38. Pedir suas coisas de volta para o Draco no banheiro dos monitores não traz os resultados esperados **[Loowshúria: Claro que não, pregas perdidas jamais serão recuperadas, VIVA COM ISSO! MUAHAHA! – é internada às pressas e aumentam sua dose de Rohydorm.], **principalmente quando ele está pelado numa banheira de hidromassagem. **[Loowshúria: Isso está me cheirando a la "Arregaçando Potter" (Vide... não vide nada, porque hackearam os NBRIP! Chora, mortal, chora.) Eu até gritaria "nãããão" mas são apenas tópicos, quero dizer, não tem como rolar slash em tópicos, tem? Tem? TEEEEEEEM? D:]**

39. Não esquecer de abrir **[Loowshúria: AI MEU DEUS ANÚBIS, SLASH EM TÓPICOS? ABRIR O QUE, PIÁ DO CÉU?] **os presentes que eu ganho de natal. **[Loowshúria: Ah... Ufa... Mas, Natal... Papai Noel... Saco... Peru... SLASH! HEHE, 543965434184.9878441 de malícia em escala Mônica Mattos para mim, heim? (De loucura e tosquice eu já desisti de medir! :D)] **

40. Eles podem ser úteis um dia. **[Loowshúria: Né? Quando o Dracão falhar e a metade do colégio para quem você dá o orifício também broxarem, um vibrador não te deixa na mão! #trocadilhoRÁ]**

41. Vender Grimmauld Place **[Loowshúria: Largo... ****Ah, deixa, fuck-se.]**, 12 depois que a guerra acabar. **[Loowshúria: Guerra? Mas você não estava em Hogwarts... ih, deixa. Guerra é só de travesseiros na mansão playboy com suas amicas, né, Polly Potty?]**

42. Contratar alguém para dar **[Loowshúria: UÊPÁ! RERERERE, não está dando conta de todo mundo, Pótizin?] **um jeito em Grimmauld Place, 12, para que eu possa vendê-la depois da guerra. **[Loowshúria: É mais fácil você vender o Monstro/Kreacher e dar... a casa de brinde. A casa, Harry! C-A-S-A, ok? Não se empolga.]**

43. Libertar o Kreacher **[Loowshúria: LIBERA GERAL, LIBERA GERAL, ENTÃO LIBERA! LIBERA A TUA BOCA PRA...(8) Na fúria da Xuxa Satânica (2).]** assim que derrotar o Voldie. **[Loowshúria: Voldie não, né? Não fode, Harry (tu gosta ao contrário, rere). Tudo bem que o cara gostava de uma cobra enorme e até deu nome para ela, MAS PERALÁ! Não foi comprovado ainda que tenha ocorrido atividades ilícitas... Se bem que aquele Snape, sei não, aquilo no cabelo dele é sebo mesmo? Diz você, que é perito em sair do armário!]**

44. Parar de chamar Lord Voldemort de Voldie. **[Loowshúria: IÇUMEMO, HARRY! Desse jeito vejo luz no fim do túnel para você... HÃ? NÃO! PARA DE SE EMPOLGAR, BICHA ACÉFALA, NÃO É O EDWARD NO SOL!]**

45. Ou Voldy Moldy. **[Loowshúria: O HARRY É MANJADO DAS RIMA! E GOSTA QUE COMAM SEU COO SEM VASELINA! – leva um murro do James Braddock e cai desmaiada.]**

46. Ou tio. **[Loowshúria: Eu estou fazendo um esforço "herculano" para não imaginar o "Tio Voldie" falando para o "sobrinho": Vem aqui com o Tio Voldy Moldy, vou te mostrar que minha cobrinha não "móudi"! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... – diz para todo mundo que vai sair um pouco do PC e beber água, mas volta cheirando whisky... #piadainternadaHAHA]**

47. Ou tigrão da fofolândia. **[Loowshúria: WHAT? WATA GATA PITUS BERRY? TIGRÃO DA FOFOLÂNDIA? ****LORD VOLDEMORT****, O TIGRÃO DA FO... FO... LÂN... DI... AAAAAAAAAAAAA? – inflando que nem a Tia Marge/Guida. – É O MEU PAU VESTIDO DE TOGA TIRANDO A CERA DO SEU OUVIDO ENQUANTO EU ENFIO A LULA GIGANTE PELA SUA VAGINA FALSIFICADA! VOU RODAR A BAIANA, A CEARENSE, A PAULISTA, TODO MUNDO! SEU... CFAFSJNV NSKJANVFHWA JAWFBAJWBUGDRAOW H hnfon siehftearwn ftrlefngahikv n – com raiva, se recusa a ripar e soca o teclado.]**

48. Mesmo que o Lucius o chame assim. **[Loowshúria: ... – exausta, senta e chora.]**

49. Assistir menos Homem-Aranha. **[Loowshúria: Salve o povo de aruanda, salve Papai Oxalá! Salve o HARRY ON DRUGS, salve os Guias, salve Ogum beira-mar e Iemanjá!... (8)]**

50. **[Loowshúria: Só mais 10! OROCHIMARU TEM PODER, TEM! #dorgas]** Parar de copiar os diálogos do Homem-Aranha. **[Loowshúria: ARRÁ! Então é DAÍ que você tira essas ideias de cocô? TV Globinho fazendo vítimas, heim?]**

51. Parar de servir de castiçal para o Ron e a Hermione. **[Loowshúria: É só você não ficar com eles quando eles tiverem se beijando, meu jovem. AIAI, pequeno mafagafo, ainda tem muito que aprender...]**

52. Não começar bolões apostando qual dos dois vai dar o primeiro passo. **[Loowshúria: Harry cafetão/voyeur, fica assistindo e ainda cobra... ah, danado, seu serelepinha!]**

53. Nem tentar fazer o Ron se declarar só porque você apostou 10 galeões nele. **[Loowshúria: Harry, compra um Onióculos que você ganha mais, FICA AÍ A DICOOONA, PEQUENO MAFAGAFO.]**

54. Parar de dizer que você leu em algum lugar que _Ménage à Troi_ são **[Loowshúria: Concordância verbal: Ménage à Troi ****É**** (não é só porque é feito em 3 que dá pra ir enfiando o plural... ui). Mas eu te perdoo, Lelyinthesky, tirando as ideias nonsenses e dorgadas, você não torturou a gramática.] **experiências muito educativas.

55. Eles já estão desconfiando. **[Loowshúria: Que você já fez Ménage à Troi com dois homens e uma garotinha? Ou seja, dois negões e você?]**

56. Calar a boca e sair da sala quando eles começarem a se agarrar. **[Loowshúria: Em vez de fazer isso, você se junta à eles com uma tigela de Mousse de Chocolate (ou seja, seu koo ahombadin escorrendo mer... – é atropelada por uma motoca)? RERE... Li Golden Trio Suruba Feelings demais D:]**

57. Parar de falar _"Accio Horcrux"_. Não vai dar certo. **[Loowshúria: ÊTA, que bom que você tem a Hermione no grupo para pensar, né?]**

58. Parar de fazer promessa para Santo Expedito para conseguir achar os Horcruxes. **[Loowshúria: é "as", Horcrux é fêmea que nem você!]** **[Loowshúria (2): Harry, cola aqui – pega um mapa do mundo e estende na frente dele. – Deixa eu te contar, Londres não fica na Paraíba. POIS É! Que choque, né? Então, continuando, Londres fica na Inglaterra, que é aqui, ó. Viu, essa coisa comprida? Não, Harry... Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... Não se empolgue. O Brasil é aqui, onde nós moramos e falamos essas "gírias", que NÃO SE FALA NA INGLATERRA, ONDE FICA LONDRES, ONDE HOGWARTS ESTÁ EM ALGUM LUGAR AO NORTE, PERTO DA ESCÓCIA. BELEZA, CHAMPS? Ô bicho burro D:]**

59. Parar de gastar o dinheiro do Sirius em shampoos para mandar para o Snape, mesmo que ele fosse gostar disso. **[Loowshúria: TALOK! NA CHINCHA, NA CARA, NA NAPA DO SNAPE! CHAMOU DE SUJO, Ô SEBOSO! Beesha sem modos, você heim, Harry.] [Loowshúria (2): E É CLAAAAAAAAAAARO QUE O SIRIUS VAI DAR DINHEIRO PARA O HARRY COMPRAR SHAMPOO PARA O SNAPE. AHAM, MORENA TROPICANA, SENTA LÁ NA CANA CAIANA(2) (curti essa frase galere, mals aê)]**

60 **[Loowshúria: OXALÁ, MEU PAI, TEM PENA DE MIM, TEM DÓ... (8) ...POR ISSO QUE ABACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU, wee!]**. Seguir essas 60 regras. Seguir alguma regra pela primeira vez na vida. Dizem que é bom **[Loowshúria: ...dar a birosca. OPA! Isso você já fez, perdão :D]**.

**Loowshúria não foi encontrada para suas últimas palavrinhas do capítulo. Rezam os boatos que ela e a Samara foram vistas de laranja-Nemo no Tibet para muita purificação e equilíbrio nos seus chakras para se prepararem para o que está por vir: Fic Trash Rated M, também conhecido como "Simulação do Apocalipse 9.000.000"**


End file.
